


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by Somiko_Raven



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Death, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: In the 1970's, they thought a horrific future was prevented when Mystique did not kill Trask. But now they face the end of their kind after all...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)  
> Prompt: "That's it? After everything, that's all you have to say?" from [angst prompt list](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/post/163430783242) made by [serving-inspiration](https://serving-inspiration.tumblr.com/).

He coughed, his lungs burning. The air was thick with smoke. Ash fell to the ground like snow.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

He tried to reach out, putting his fingers to his temple. There were a few other survivors, but the rest were gone in the blink of an eye. One last trick to stop the end.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._

Did they not prevent it after all?

Charles dropped his hand as another cough ripped through him. “Damn it.” He had been thrown from his chair when the blast occurred and now had no idea where it was. He tried sitting up, supporting his weight with his right arm as his left was being uncooperative at the moment.

Steps on the dirt approached from behind. “We failed.”

Failed. “That’s it?” _Failed._ He turned his head to stare up at the man he called lover too many times. “After everything, that’s all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say, Charles?” Erik asked him. “We failed, or this never would have happened. Your friend guaranteed it.”

“I don’t know if Logan really had any guarantee, Erik, but…” He gazed at the scene before them. Bodies everywhere, human and mutant alike. Scraps of sentinels mixed in with the overwhelming death surrounding them.

“It must have been the wrong point in time then,” Erik murmured.

So many places things could have gone wrong. So many times a decision had to be made. Never did ‘prevent the sentinels’ cross their minds again until they heard that the school had been attacked. Preventing Trask’s death should have prevented this. That was their message from the future.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“Was it the last one?” Charles asked.

Shaking his head, Erik said, “Another ship is scheduled to arrive soon.”

“We have nothing left.”

Erik looked at him, the tremble in Charles’ voice harder to hear than the words themselves. He knelt beside him. “We do have each other at least.”

“But we lost too many.”

“We can escape. Hank can -”

“He _can’t_.”

There was so much certainty in the way it was stated that Erik looked over the remaining survivors himself, and not one of them was Hank. “I see.”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen, Erik. Why did it still happen?”

“I wish I knew where we went wrong. But it seems no matter what we do…”

“They will always do anything to kill us,” Charles finished. _Yes. I know._ “What can we do? Do we keep running and delay it? Or do we face our extinction now?”

Erik placed his hand on Charles’ back. “I never thought I would hear you give up.”

“What choice do I have now?”

They looked up as the sentinel ship arrived, new robots dropping into the sky.

“We’re too late.”

Standing up, Erik reached out with all of his strength. Every scrap of metal, big or small, rose into the air. “Have someone get you out of here.”

There was no way Erik stood a chance against them on his own, and Charles was not about to let him face the end alone. He sent a message to the others and watched them retreat, leaving the two behind.

“Charles?” Erik asked him.

“We go down together. If you get too emotional about it, I just might have to take control.”

Erik smiled. _I love you._

Letting out a breath, Charles answered, _I love you too._


End file.
